All i care about now,is you
by Ellinia
Summary: I don't care about anything else now . All i need is you and only you . My brother , I love you . Never leave me .


Hi guys . I'm from Bangladesh and a huge die hard fan of Supernatural , The Winchesters , and J2. My You Tube channel is Sunshine 98 and I have posted 3 videos on supernatural . If you are interested you can check it out . 😊 😊 My Twitter account is Ashwin36366283 .

This is my first story on Supernatural . Well you better say short story . This is based on season 13. Hope you guys enjoy. 😊

…

…

Sam woke up in his room and went towards the kitchen. He took a mug of coffee and was about to take a sip but stopped as his phone vibrated on the table . He picked it up and a text message from Dean . He opened the message and it said ,

"Could you meet me in the church Sam ? And don't ask me what to do with your so called good son of the devil. "

Some curves formed on his forehead reading the message as it was only 7 am and Dean never wakes up before 8. He sighted and went to Jack's room to find him sitting on his bed still reading the bible Dean gave him.

"Hey bud. " Sam said coming in slowly.

He looked at him and gave a little smile and again started reading .

" You've been reading since night? " Sam asked him softly sitting beside him.

" Yes , I couldn't sleep . Soo I started reading. I found reading interesting but couldn't find any other book around here , so I read this one again. " Jack said in his innocent manner and started reading again.

Sam smiled and said " I'll show you the library. Then you can read as much you want. But now get ready . We need to go out. Dean is waiting for us in the Church . I don't know why . "

" Get ready ? Well I am ready. " Jack said with his innocent expression.

Sam smiled and said " You are wearing your night dress. Wear some good clothes put on the jacket. Come on. " He said and went patting on his shoulder .

…

…

As Sam and Jack came outside they found baby still parked outside the banker . Sam knitted his brows and got into the car and drove off.

…

…

"Jack you wait here . Actually Dean has some work with me and may be he won't…

"He won't like my presence there. " Jack completed his sentence and Sam sighted.

"It's ok . I'll stay here . You go. " Jack said and Sam went out nodding in positive.

…

…

Sam went in the Church and found Dean sitting on the front . He went near him and sat beside him slowly. Dean looked up and Sam was shocked seeing his eyes red .

" Hey Dean what happened ? Have you been crying ? " Sam asked keeping one hand on his shoulder .

Dean pressed his lips together and looked down making a sniff sound while Sam kept looking at him with curious and tensed eyes .

Dean started in a broken voice " We lost mum , Dad , Cass and we lost Crowley . We lost Rowena too . And Charlie . Sammy we got no one left . We got mum back after so many years and now she.. "

He couldn't complete and broke down . Sam became sad too and he couldn't' find any word . He was broken inside too . But he had to stay calm for his brother . It has been weeks since the happening . And since then he hasn't seen Dean talking or opening his heart out . For many weeks he has been a stone only without any expression . Sam was in deep thought too while his hand was resting on his brother's shoulder .

" Sammy ! ? "

His thoughts broke as Dean called out to him . He looed at Dean and found his swelled eyes looking up to him . Sam stared at him silently and Dean started ,

" Promise me here today Sam , you will never fdare to go to mum Cass dad or Charlie . Promise me . "

Sam kept looking at him scared with glittering eyes , as their job would never let them promise this . But whenever he sees his brother breaking down , his brain just fly away somewhere .

" Sammy ?! Dean hold his hands as he got no response from him .

Sam silently hugged his brother and hold him near resting his chin on Dean's head . Next thing he felt was something grabbing his waist firmly . He knows all his brother needs now is to know that Sam is with him and safe . Tears slipped from his eyes and got lost into his brother's dense hairs .

He silently kept staring at Jesus and closed his eyes hoping for the best .

...

...

A/N : Hope you guys liked it. Please R & R


End file.
